Run Away Runway
|image= |season=1 |production=112A |broadcast=9 |story=Martin Olson and Bobby Gaylor |writer= |storyboards=Sherm Cohen and Antoine Guilbaud |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=February 7, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} join Gaston Le Mode's runway, and their outfits become the newest fashion trend. Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates clones of himself so they can wait in line for him. Episode Summary Phineas sees Candace watching Gaston Le Mode's fashion show on television. He asks Candace why anyone would want to wear such ridiculous designs, and this gives Phineas an idea. He tells Ferb that he knows what they're going to do today: they're going to become fashion designers. They receive help for their designs from Isabella, and soon they are ready. When they arrive at the Googolplex Mall, Phineas and Ferb apply for Gaston LeMode's fashion designers. Meanwhile, backstage, Gaston LeMode is having a hard time looking for someone with such a long neck to wear his new design. His assistant finds Candace and shows her to Gaston, and he immediately applies Candace for a model for his runway. Gaston LeMode dresses her in his unusually long neck fashion, and names her his "cou de crayon". Candace is flattered and agrees to walk the runway for him but is interrupted by Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb show Gaston their designs. Gaston likes it and tells Candace to cancel her design and to wear Phineas and Ferb's creation. Candace storms out and meets Stacy, who is wearing a new Ferb costume. She tells Candace that Gaston LeMode's designs are so 42 seconds ago and goes off to buy the real Ferb shoes. Candace looks over and sees the "in" store filled with Phineas and Ferb designs. Before long, the whole Danville is sporting their fashions. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is in his blimp. He has created a Copy-and-Paste-inator to make clones of himself. He releases them at the Googolplex Mall. Everyone sees the clones wearing pharmacist clothes and immediately uses them as their fashions. Perry watches Doofenshmirtz press the Delete All button and all of his clones disappear. When Candace shows her mom the ground floor of the mall, it looks like a pharmacist convention. Gaston tells Phineas and Ferb that he will take all the credit for the pharmacist look and that their fashions are so 3 minutes and 47 seconds ago. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and their mom go off to lunch while Candace is left saying that she'll always be Gaston LeMode's cou de crayon. Ferb tells her that's French for pencil neck. Songs Forever Summer Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? "Whatcha doin'?" said by Isabella as Phineas and Ferb begin working on their fashion designs. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry makes sure Candace is gone, then sits on firewood in the fireplace, presses a button and wizzes off to his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 21st episode produced. Ninth episode aired, broadcast on February 7, 2008. * This is one of the episodes that reveals that Major Monogram does not wear pants while at headquarters. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::French Stewart ("3rd Rock from the Sun") guest stars as French Designer Gaston in "Run Away Runway," airing Thursday, Ferb-ruary 7. After watching "This Country's Next Super Supermodel," Candace wants to be a famous supermodel, and she soon gets discovered. At the same time, Phineas and Ferb decide to become world famous fashion designers. To her horror, Candace is chosen to model her brothers' new line - which looks exactly like the clothes Phineas and Ferb wear every day. Meanwhile, so he'll never have to stand in line again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has invented a copy machine/tanning bed that spits out clones. Continuity None seen. Allusions * Jerry Lewis: When Gaston's assistant says he has great news, Gaston askes if it is a Jerry Lewis marathon on TV tonight, and later when Gaston receives a package, he askes the delivery person if it is an autographed picture of Jerry Lewis. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Tyler Mann as Karl * Olivia Olson as Vanessa* * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Allison Janney as Charlene* * French Stewart as Gaston * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano* * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Allison Janney, Loni Love, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Alyson Stoner, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Kari Wahlgren :: * designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes